Type 95
The Type 95 is a bullpup assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and "Call of Duty Online", and was scheduled to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II.http://twitter.com/#!/BlackOpsIINews/status/205070637214072833 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The Type 95 is unlocked at Level 32. It is a three-round burst weapon and has a high fire rate per burst. The Type 95's high damage and fast fire rate lead to one-burst kills quite often, making it versatile in almost all situations. The Type 95 can kill in just two bullets at close-range, but suffers from high damage drop-off at range, so at extreme ranges, it may take up to five rounds (two bursts with no more than one shot missed) to kill. It has lower hip-fire accuracy compared to most assault rifles due to a subsequent patch that widened its crosshairs, reducing its previous effectiveness at close-quarters. The Type 95 is also used in Infected, seen in the gametype, "Type 95 v. Knife", where it has a Red Dot Sight. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope- Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The Type 95 is available in Survival Mode at level 50, costing $3000. It is very useful when facing enemies in close-quarters due to its extremely high damage. However, the hip-fire spread and the fire mode does not make it ideal. It is useful on any wave, but when facing multiple enemies, dogs or Juggernauts, it becomes less effective. Gallery Type 95 MW3.png|First person view of the Type 95. Type 95 Iron Sights MW3.png|The Type 95's Iron sights. Type 95 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the Type 95. Type 95 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the Type 95. Type 95 Third Person MW3.png|Third person view of the Type 95 Type 95 Hybrid Sight Third Person MW3.png|A Delta Force operator with the Type 95, equipped with a Hybrid Sight. Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Type 95 was originally to appear in Black Ops II, appearing in early gameplay demos. However, it seems to have been re-named as the Type 25. The Type 25's filenames still refers to the Type 95 (menu_mp_weapons_type95_big.dds, menu_mp_weapons_type95.dds, type95_mp). Type 95 Pickup BOII.png|The Type 95's pickup icon, seen in the E3 demo. Note the ACOG Scope attachment. Extended Mag BOII.png|The Type 95 with Extended Mag. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Type 95 has two Chinese characters etched on the back of the carrying handle. These characters are 無敵, pronounced "wú dí" in pinyin. In English, it translates to "invincible", but literally means "unparalleled" or "without enemy". *Adding a shotgun to the Type 95 increases visual recoil. *The Type 95's magazines are used in the Extended Mags' icon. *In Infected and FFA Gunplay, the gun is seen with a Red Dot Sight. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles